Special Abilities
Many species in the universe possess special abilities, such as but not limited to telepathy, empathy, super-human strength, telekinesis, etc. This article gives a list of special abilities, in relations to normal human abilities, and the species that possess such. (The information presented below might be a useful tool in creating a character for a simulation, or do other research.) Advanced Physical Abilities This includes any advanced ability to use physical powers. * Kedi Gibian (flight and strength) * Klingon (strength) * Luzoga (non-corporeal energy beings, pass through solid matter, high voltage beam, defensive shield, warp travel) * Vulcan (strength) Advanced Sensory Abilities This includes any advanced ability to use smell, sight, sound, etc. Geomagnetic Sensory * Kedi Gibian Empathy The ability to understand, be aware of, or feel the emotions of another being. Many mixed breeds between telepaths and other species result in offspring that is empathic. * Deltan (subconsciously telepathic, which might result in empathy) * Kriosian (only empathic metamorphs) * Lumerian * Napean Pheromones A chemical secreted by some species that can have a very powerful influence on the behavior or development of others. Usually pheromones function as an attractant for the opposite sex. * Deltan * Denobulan (only in females during mating season) * Kriosian (only temporarily in empathic metamorphs) * Orion (only in females) Telekinesis The ability to move objects through the power of the mind, without applying any evident physical force. At times someone might develop this ability when exposed to certain natural phenomena. * Ocampa (some have relearned it after whole species lost it) * Platonian (developed ability after settling on the planet Platonius) * Vorta (only in some individuals) * Vulcan (priestesses in monastery) Telepathy The communication of messages or thoughts between minds by some means other than sensory perception (vocal or auditory). There are various levels of telepathy present in the listed species, from reading thoughts only, to sending thoughts and images, to influencing other species' minds, to creating illusions or even causing hallucinations that can put one in a catatonic state. (More information on each level is found under the information for each species.) Person to Person Telepathy * Aenar * Betazoid * Brenari * Enaran * Halanan * Luzoga (acquired) * Mari * Ocampa * Reman * Trill (symbiont guardian) * Ullian Special Forms of Person to Person Telepathy * Bothan (causing hallucinations) * Deltan (subconsciously) * Haliian (through use of amplifying crystal) * Kazarite (with animals only) * Klicktic (communication only through touching antennae) * Lethean (used for attack only) * Melkotian (used to punish invaders) * Talosian (creating illusions} * Vulcan (through touch) Special Types of Telepathic Species * Cairn (non-verbal communication only) * Medusan (non-corporeal being) * Thasian (non-corporeal being) * Species 8472 (non-verbal communication only) Psychoprojective Telepathy * Halanan * Luzoga (acquired) Species Unable to be Read by Telepaths * Breen * Dopterian * Ferengi * Ullian (telepaths themselves) Teleportation The ability to instantaneously transport one's own body or someone else's body from one point to another without the help of technical equipment. * Q Continuum (among others of their many abilities) Special Abilities